mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 14
Marika Goes Recruiting (茉莉香、募集する, Marika, Boshū suru) or Sailing 14 is the 14th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 Following a successful liner raid, the Bentenmaru crew let a tired Marika to go home early, with the current job being just a delivery and needing her to on top form for work in the coming week. Some time after Marika leaves the ship, Misa hears a suspicious noise from the cargo hold. Going to investigate, she is startled by what she finds. At Hakuoh Academy, Mami shows Marika some decorations that she had in mind for her captain's uniform. Marika expects that the Bentenmaru crew would call her soon for the regular check-in, but she doesn't receive a call. At home in the evening, Marika mentions the lack of contact to Ririka who finds it odd. A call then comes in from Misa, who is in isolation together with the crew on a hospital ship. She tells Marika how the bio-container they were transporting had opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys across the ship, one of which was carrying an infectious disease which spread through the ventilation system and infected the entire crew. After telling Marika that their jobs are likely to be off since they are likely to be in isolation for two weeks, Misa asks Marika to call the insurance company, saying that it would be a good chance for her to learn about the business end of their work. On learning that Marika's been asked to call the insurance company, Ririka gets annoyed remembering about Harold Lloyd and warns Marika about him. While the yacht club are carrying out simulation exercises, Marika uses the clubroom's console to contact the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union, speaking to Show, who took over from Harold some years ago. After hearing about the current situation from Marika, Show tells her that he'll be able to make alternative arrangements for the jobs that the Bentenmaru was supposed to be taking but informs her that due to the circumstances, the crew are likely to be in isolation for a whole month, which would put the Bentenmaru's Letter of Marque in danger. He then suggests three possible courses of action; pray that the crew end up being released before the deadline, kidnap them from isolation to carry out a job or recruit a substitute crew. At home that night, Marika considers the three options that Show spoke about and decides recruitment would probably be the best option. On being asked where she might be able to find good sailors, Ririka points Marika towards the relay station. Part 2 The next day, Marika catches a shuttle from New Okuhama Airport, though she is slightly uncomfortable as people notice her due to her recent appearance in the news. As the shuttle takes off, she finds that she's been followed by Gruier, who has figured out that Marika was in trouble and wishes to help. At the relay station, in order to avoid recognition, Gruier has Marika buy a disguise. Though Marika is unsure how to find good crewmen, they attempt to find some potential recruits but don't have much success. They are eventually approached by a group of sailors, however they are actually the Barbaroosa's captain Kenjo Kurihara and his crewmen, who reveal their identities after posing as potential recruits for a brief discussion. Near the Barbaroosa, Marika learns from Chiaki and Kenjo that they had been around telling people to decline her (with Gruier's disguise having proved completely ineffective), since it would be troublesome if random people crewed the Bentenmaru. When Marika mentions how she was unsure about how to pick good crew members, Kenjo talks about the various qualities that captains seek from their crew and asks Marika what is the most important thing she looks in a crew member. Thinking about it, Marika decides that it is whether or not she can trust them. Chiaki then points out that there are people Marika knows and trusts who can pilot a spaceship. Not long afterwards, the yacht club learn about the situation and eagerly agree to help Marika with the Bentenmaru, though she is a little bit unsure as to whether they'll all be OK. Major Events *While Marika is away from the ship, a container being transported opens itself and releases its cargo of cat-monkeys, along with a virus that infects the crew. The crew are placed in isolation. *Marika speaks with Show, representative of the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union, and learns that by the time the crew are released, their Letter of Marque will have expired. *Marika goes up to the relay station to see if she can assemble a replacement crew. Gruier follows her and provides a disguise. *Marika meets Chiaki and her father Kenjo, and after speaking with the two, turns to the yacht club for help. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Grunhilde Serenity *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth New Characters *Kenjo Kurihara *Show Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa New Ships *Ben Casey Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy **Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station *Space Adaptation *Adapted from: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3 Chapter 1, Chapter 2 Differences from Light Novel *In the anime, Chiaki is in her school uniform during her meeting with Marika on the relay station with Kenjo, while in the novels, she is in her crew uniform. Quotes Opening Narration :" "History" is something that does not exist in space. Past, present, future...These are subjective human concepts. Points on a limited axis of time. However, if humanity continues to seek out new places to populate, the points may become a line. And the history of mankind may become a flower, blooming throughout the universe." Next Episode Preview :"Kato Marika decides to take the yacht club crew on her next pirating job. By the time they're done, will the Bentenmaru even be able to leave port successfully? And what about the crew at the hospital? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Smuggling, Leaving Port and a Leap. Look forward to it." Ending Quote :"What do you think is most important?" Trivia Mistakes *When the liner's name is displayed on Coorie's screen, Queen is misspelt Qween. *An altered version of Marika's search for a replacement crew is featured as a short story event in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries